


Первый день на «Титанике»

by penguin_in_glasses, WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Ну ладно. Круиз так круиз. Может, там будет много классных девчонок и не девчонок тоже, и Джейсу не придётся скучать.





	Первый день на «Титанике»

**Author's Note:**

> написано под влиянием [видео](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/~wtf-kombat2018/p214672448.htm?oam#more1) из визитки команды

  
Джейс ляпает, особо не думая, и только потом до него доходит, на что он подписался.

Нет, ну правда. Когда на вас так смотрит лучший друг и сводный брат в одном лице, с которым ты что только не разделил за более десятка лет вместе, вы тоже согласитесь на что угодно. К тому же, сила несчастных глазок Алека так убийственна, кот из «Шрека» даже рядом не стоит.

Ну ладно. Круиз так круиз. Может, там будет много классных девчонок и не девчонок тоже, и Джейсу не придётся скучать.

Про скуку Джейс забывает, едва сев на лайнер.

На палубе пассажиров встречают высшие чины корабля, включая капитана. Оказывается, что Изабель, которая и подписала своих братьев на эту авантюру, раздобыла им какие-то вип-билеты, и Валентин — капитан — лично приветствует их и даже пожимает руку. Хватка у него крепкая, но подле капитана стоит его сын, светловолосый красавчик Себастьян, и, окей, Джейс не откажется проверить, на какие выдумки горазды те черти, что пляшут в слишком невинных на первый взгляд голубых глазах.

У бассейна Изабель, которая работает фитнес-инструктором на лайнере, знакомит их с блондинкой и рыженькой — Лидией и Клэри. Как понимает Джейс, девчонки друг другу очень дальние родственники, но на саму Иззи они смотрят одинаково голодно. Джейс думает о рыжей ровно две секунды, пока та буквально не выдёргивает из-под соседнего зонта какого-то школьника в очочках.

От резкого движения очки слетают, но паренек ловит баланс и выпрямляется, и, вау, Джейс давится заготовленной фразой и временно выпадает из реальности, залипая на эти шесть кубиков и плавные линии рук. Саймон оказывается музыкантом, и в голове Джейса тут же проносится с десяток вариантов, _что_ и на _чём_ мог бы сыграть Саймон этими руками.

Следующей остановкой становится бар, и Джейс едва не обжигает роговицу, настолько горячи оба бармена. И если от вида тёмнокожей девушки из горла рвётся рычание и хочется прижать ту к ближайшей стенке и кусать шею с едва заметным шрамом так, что чешутся дёсны, то парня-азиата с цветными прядками в волосах хочется раздеть, оставив из одежды только бабочку и вылизать везде, но особенно — шикарный пресс, всю офигенность которого не может скрыть даже застёгнутая на все пуговицы форменная рубашка.

Джейс бросает взгляд на Алека, который явно в своей голове уже содрал кипельно-белый кусок ткани и связал несчастного его же подтяжками. Потом бармен-азиат поворачивается спиной, доставая с полок наполненную чем-то ярко-голубым бутылку, и остаток мозгов Джейса, что ещё не утёк в штаны под влиянием событий последних часов, начинает генерировать нечто, похожее на хвалебную оду заднице, так правильно обтянутой чёрными брюками. Сам же Джейс спешит заткнуть себя парочкой жутких на вид, но чертовски вкусных коктейлей.

Первый вечер круиза ознаменован грандиозной приветственной вечеринкой, но поднявшийся бриз загоняет многих пассажиров в бар.

Джейс и Алек помогают выпроводить какую-то девицу в красном платье и с вампирским макияжем, успевшую нажраться, пробраться за барную стойку и засосать того бармена-азиата, знакомятся с Ходжем и Виктором — секьюрити. Джейс успевает заметить взгляд Алека на Ходжа, но их окликают девчонки и тянут знакомиться с другими: сначала с Люком, отчимом Клэри, а затем с корабельным священником.

Отец Рафаэль степенен, красив и благообразен, но больно уж красноречивые взгляды кидает на сидящего, чуть потупившись, Саймона. Тот лихо стреляет глазками в ответ, и глубокий голос священника расцветает непередаваемыми интонациями на обращении «сын Божий». Джейс было прикладывает руку к лицу, но тут замечает знакомые светлые вихры у барной стойки.

Разговор с Себастьяном завязывается сам собой, но получается странным, будто они пытаются перефлиртовать друг друга. Забавные коктейли, которые надо поджигать и которые смешивает им Магнус — Джейс, наконец, узнаёт имя бармена — уходят один за другим. Ему уже не терпится узнать, как сильно покраснеет эта изумительная пухлая нижняя губа, если её прикусить, и готов засосать Себастьяна прямо здесь, чтобы проверить, как на него сзади льётся что-то холодное.

Это холодное оказывается коктейлем. Серьёзно, в этом баре кто-нибудь пьёт что-нибудь другое? Девушки по соседству — блондинка и брюнетка, явно пара — увлёкшись поцелуем, проливают на его рубашку и частично штаны «Морской бриз». Они представляются Алиной и Хелен и очень мило извиняются, но тут Себастьян говорит, что Джейсу надо переодеться и предлагает его _проводить_. Мозг окончательно делает ручкой, а вдумчивое восприятие реальности отключается.

Каюта, в которой просыпается Джейс, кажется смутно знакомой. Голова звенит, но приятная боль в мышцах и истома во всём теле компенсируют это. Невольно вспоминается рекламный буклет круиза и надпись: «У нас вы найдёте свой рай!» Джейс довольно хмыкает — если так пойдёт и дальше, то слоган окажется правдивым, — и садится в кровати. Он сводит плечи и начинает разминать шею, но из вороха простыней высовывается горячая рука и тянет его обратно.

Джейс игриво сопротивляется секунд десять и ныряет под одеяло.

Круиз явно будет отличным.


End file.
